Destin
by Skippy1701
Summary: Lexa est la futur Reine du Royaume de Trikru, lors de son initiation elle va rencontrer une fée Clarke... Pour une fois le point de vue de l'histoire est entièrement de Lexa, ça change. Clexa évidement,parce que elles sont une source constante d'inspiration pour moi.


**Destin !**

Je m'appelle Alexandria Wood, fille de Gustus Wood, Commandant de la garde du Royaume de Trikru et d'Indra Wood, Reine du Royaume. J'ai 12 ans aujourd'hui et je dois partir en forêt pendant trois jours pour mon initiation. Si je reviens, alors je serais digne de prendre la place de mes parents, à la tête du Royaume. Si je meure, mes parents ont d'autres enfants, mon frère Lincoln a déjà passé l'initiation mais se consacre aux arts de la guérison. Ma sœur Anya a péri durant son initiation finale à l'âge de 16 ans, il reste mon frère Aden, si j'échoue aussi. Il n'a que 8 ans et je veux à tout prix le protéger de cette vie, je dois revenir pour lui.

Lincoln : N'y vas petite sœur, j'ai 15 ans maintenant. Je peux renoncer à mon rêve et prendre la place de nos parents, tu n'as pas à traverser cette forêt seule. Je vais aller leur parler, je vous protégerais, toi et Aden, je ferai en sorte qu'il n'arrive pas la même chose que pour Anya.

Lexa : Non mon frère, tu sais que c'est mon destin. Le tien et d'aider le peuple en apprenant les arts de la guérison. Je me suis entrainée durement, depuis que j'ai six ans, avec Anya et père, je n'échouerai pas.

Lincoln : Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre aussi, cette pratique est d'une barbarie sans nom.

Lexa : Je l'abolirai quand je serai sur le trône et réunirai tous les Royaumes, nous serons en paix.

Lincoln : Marche droit vers le nord, au bout d'une journée tu atteindras le temple, ton épreuve t'attendra. Elle diffère pour chacun de nous, ne fait confiance à personne.

Lexa : Si par malheur je ne revenais pas, ne laisse pas Aden devenir comme nous. Aucun enfant ne devrait avoir à vivre notre vie.

Lincoln : Nous sommes encore des enfants aussi, mais je te donne ma parole que je le protégerai.

Lexa : Puissions-nous nous retrouver, mon frère. (Tend le bras)

Lincoln : Puissions-nous nous retrouver ma sœur. (Serre le bras)

Je n'ai pas le droit d'emporter d'arme, hormis mon couteau, pas de couverture non plus, ni de nourriture. L'hiver est rude, aussi je me couvre bien et avance vers la forêt sous le regard inquiet de mes frères et fier de mes parents.

Gustus : Rends-nous fiers mon enfant.

Indra : Ne nous déçois pas, tu ne dois montrer aucune faiblesse.

Lexa : Je sais. (Regard déterminé)

Je m'enfonce dans la forêt et marche sans m'arrêter durant plusieurs heures, je tue un lapin sur la route et le fais cuire doucement quand j'entends le hurlement des loups. Je me saisis du lapin et croque dedans, me dépêchant de manger avant de jeter les restes plus loin. Les hurlements se sont arrêtés, je sais que je suis encerclée, je prends une branche enflammée et tire mon couteau. Un premier loup me saute dessus mais je l'évite facilement et le blesse à la patte, deux autres arrivent et je resserre mes doigts sur la branche enflammée et l'agite devant eux.

Lexa : Partez, je ne vous servirai pas de repas.

Deux autres loup arrivent et la sueur coule dans mon dos, je n'ai pas envie de les tuer mais je manque d'options. A trop hésiter un loup me blesse au bras et je lui enfonce mon couteau dans le cœur, je pisse le sang et grimace en me relevant. J'ai dû tuer le chef de meute car les autres reculent, tête baissée. Je m'accroupis devant le feu et me fait un bandage pour contenir l'hémorragie. Heureusement que Lincoln m'a enseigné deux ou trous trucs.

Clarke : Cette blessure doit être nettoyée, étrangère.

Je me relève d'un bond et scrute les bois cherchant d'où provient la voix.

Clarke : Il y une rivière à deux kilomètre d'ici, son eau est magique.

Lexa : Qui es-tu ? Montre-toi !

Clarke : Je n'ai pas le droit de me montrer, nettoies ta blessure, étrangère et quitte cette forêt.

Lexa : Je suis la Princesse Lexa du Royaume de Trikru, j'effectue mon initiation, je ne peux partir.

Clarke : Votre Royaume est barbare Princesse, vous n'êtes qu'une enfant.

Lexa : Au son de votre voix, on dirait que vous aussi.

Clarke : Je ne peux vous donner cette information, allez à la rivière, les crocs de ces loup sont empoisonnés.

Lexa : Pourquoi vous m'aidez ?

Clarke : Parce que vous êtes blessée, car vous avez hésité à tuer, vous avez le cœur pur.

Lexa : Je ne peux vous faire confiance si je ne vous vois pas de plus je ne connais pas votre nom, vous pourriez être une ennemie de mon Royaume.

Clarke : J'espère que vous réussirez votre initiation Princesse, la rivière se trouve direction ouest. Adieu !

Lexa : Attendez !

Seul que le bruit du vent me répond, j'examine le loup que j'ai tué et, en effet, je vois que ses crocs sont pleins de poison, c'est une technique du Royaume de la Montagne. Je me lève et un vertige me prend, pas question de mourir ici à cause d'un stupide loup. Je me dirige vers la rivière. Je n'ai rien à perdre à lui faire confiance. Qui était cette enfant ? Elle avait une voix douce et réconfortante. Jamais, mis à part avec Lincoln et Aden, je ne me suis senti autant en sécurité et apaisée. J'atteins la rivière et plonge toute habillée dedans, à mon grand étonnement l'eau est chaude et me fait du bien. Après dix minutes dans l'eau je me sens bien mieux et sort pour faire un feu, je sèche mes cheveux et inspecte ma blessure. Il ne reste plus qu'une fine cicatrice et plus aucune douleur. Elle ne m'a pas mentit, je ne sais pourquoi cela m'emplit de joie. Après avoir séché mes vêtements, je reprends la route et atteins le temple à la tombée de la nuit.

Marcus : Bienvenue Princesse, je vous attendais plus tôt.

Lexa : J'ai été retardée par des loups, j'ai du me soigner avant d'arriver.

Marcus : Vous ne semblez pas blessée.

Marcus : La rivière m'a soignée.

Marcus : Seuls, ceux qui son bénis des fées trouvent cette rivière, vous avez eu beaucoup de chance. Suivez moi, vous devez dormir et demain commencera votre épreuve.

Lexa : Il y a des fées dans cette forêt ? Je l'ignorais.

Marcus : Cette forêt est leur domaine, nul ne passe sans leur autorisation. Elles protègent et gardent le savoir des hommes, mais sont contre leur mode de vie. Les hommes tuent et détruisent alors qu'elles ne sont qu'amour et gentillesse. Il y a de cela plusieurs centaines d'années elles se sont recluse dans la forêt, peu d'élus ont la chance de les voir.

Lexa : Comment fait-on pour en voir une ?

Marcus : Tu ne le peux pas, les règles l'interdisent. Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain pour les fées ?

Lexa : Je crois que j'ai parlé à une fée, une enfant, elle m'a indiqué où était la rivière.

Marcus : Les fées sont immortelles, elles peuvent prendre la forme d'une enfant, une femme magnifique ou une vielle dame. Si elle t'a parlé c'est qu'un grand destin t'attend, j'ai eu la chance d'en voir une il y a de nombreuses années.

Lexa : Je croyais que c'était interdit ?

Marcus : C'est exact et c'est pourquoi je suis condamné à rester ici, ce temple est ma prison. Mais je ne regrette rien, j'ai pu l'aimer durant de nombreuse années.

Lexa : Que s'est-il passé ?

Marcus : Les fées et les hommes c'est un sacrilège, elle a été punie. Elle ne peut plus venir dans notre monde, c'est un oiseau qui me l'a raconté. Elles peuvent contrôler toutes les créatures de la forêt, il m'a emmené un message.

Lexa : C'est une histoire bien triste, Gardien.

Marcus : Parfois certaines choses méritent de lourds sacrifices. Pour tous les moments passés avec Abby, j'ai été condamné, mais je ne regrette rien.

Lexa : Il vaut mieux alors qu'elle ne se soit pas montrée. Je n'ai pas envie de rester enfermée et de lui causer des problèmes. Mais je n'oublierai jamais sa voix, j'aurais aimé au moins connaitre son prénom.

Marcus : Qui sait ? Ce vœu se réalisera peut être un jour. Dors maintenant.

Je me couche sur ma paillasse et la fatigue m'emporte, je rêve que je cours dans une clairière avec mes frères et ma sœur. Anya est toujours là et nous raconte une histoire, je me sens en paix.

Clarke : C'est un joli rêve, qui sont ces personnes ?

Lexa : Le grand, c'est Lincoln, mon grand frère, le petit, c'est Aden, mon petit frère et la jeune femme, c'est Anya, c'était ma grande sœur.

Clarke : Je la connais, elle a rejoint le royaume des esprits, elle était très courageuse.

Lexa : Que fais-tu dans mon rêve ?

Clarke : J'aimerais t'aider, je n'aime pas voir mourir les humains.

Lexa : Tu ne pouvais pas aider ma sœur ?

Clarke : Je n'en ai pas eu le temps, quand je suis arrivée elle était déjà mortellement blessée. Marcus à prit grand soin d'elle, il était très triste, sa malédiction lui pèse beaucoup.

Lexa : Tu connais le gardien ?

Clarke : Oui, c'est un homme bon, il ne mérite pas ce qu'il lui arrive. Un jour je le libérerai et il pourra rejoindre son amour.

Lexa : C'est gentil à toi, comment veux-tu m'aider ?

Clarke : En te disant que dès fois, le combat n'est pas nécessaire, écoute ton instinct. Je dois y aller, j'espère que tu ne mourras pas Princesse.

Lexa : Attends, donne-moi ton prénom stp. Je ne le dirai à personne, je garderai le secret, je te le jure sur mon honneur.

Clarke : Je m'appelle Clarke.

J'ouvre les yeux et souris, Clarke !

Marcus : Il est temps Princesse, suivez-moi.

Je suis Marcus devant une grotte et il prend la parole….

Marcus : Dragon, il est temps d'affronter un nouvel adversaire. Princesse j'espère que vous survivrez.

C'est une plaisanterie ? Un dragon ! Comment je suis sensée vaincre un dragon, avec un poignard, au juste ? Le sol tremble et un gigantesque Dragon noir me fait face.

Dragon : Es-tu prête à mourir mon enfant ?

Lexa : Non Seigneur Dragon.

Dragon : Bien, tu as l'intelligence d'être polie et de ne pas m'attaquer, c'est mieux que la dernière fois.

Lexa : Est-ce vous qui avez tué ma sœur la Princesse Anya ?

Dragon : Non je ne suis pas sorti de ma grotte depuis au moins, cent ans, ta sœur est morte car elle a foncé sans réfléchir.

Lexa : Ma sœur était très intelligente, c'est elle qui m'a tout appris.

Dragon : La peur fait agir stupidement, comment t'appelles-tu ?

Lexa : Alexandria Wood, Princesse du Royaume de Trikru, mais je préfère Lexa.

Dragon : (Amusé) Tu ne sembles pas avoir peur de moi, pourquoi ?

Lexa : Vous ne semblez pas méchant.

Dragon : Je suis un dragon.

Lexa : Vous ne semblez pas vouloir me tuer, je dirais que vous avez besoin d'un peu de compagnie.

Dragon : (Intrigué) Tu es intéressante humaine, bien, discutons, racontes-moi ce qu'il s'est passé durant ces 100 dernières années.

Et c'est ce que je fis, pendant plusieurs heures, je parle au Dragon, encore et encore. La nuit arrive et je m'arrête, Marcus apparaît et me tend un verre d'eau.

Dragon : Gardien, la Princesse a réussi son épreuve, je t'attends pour tes 16 ans Lexa, tu me raconteras ce que tu as fait. Je t'aiderai dans ta quête de paix, c'est une noble cause.

Lexa : Merci Seigneur Dragon.

Dragon : Je me nomme Merlin, vas mon enfant.

Je suis Marcus jusqu'au feu et il me tend une assiette pleine de nourriture en souriant.

Lexa : Comment est morte ma sœur ?

Marcus : Elle a dû affronter ses peurs, l'une d'elles l'a submergée et elle a été blessée.

Lexa : A-t-elle souffert ?

Marcus : J'ai fait en sorte que non, je peux te montrer où elle repose, si tu veux.

Lexa : Je vous suis reconnaissante d'avoir pris soin d'elle. J'irai me recueillir ? Si je finis la dernière initiation, je reviendrai vous voir si vous le voulez bien.

Marcus : Tes parents ne seront pas d'accord.

Lexa : Alors ils ne le sauront pas, vous devez vous sentir seul ici.

Marcus : Je reçois des lettres de mon aimée, et de la nourriture fraiche autant que je veux. Ma vie n'est pas si mal, mais il est vrai qu'un peu de compagnie est agréable.

Lexa : Alors c'est décidé, je reviendrai, je ne sais pas quand, mais je reviendrai.

Marcus : Je serai là, dors maintenant, demain, une longue route t'attends pour rentrer chez toi.

Je m'endors et le lendemain matin je suis un peu déçue de ne pas avoir vu Clarke dans mes rêves, je suppose que je ne la reverrai plus jamais. Son conseil m'a clairement sauvé la vie, mon premier réflexe aurait été d'attaquer le Dragon avant qu'il ne me dévore. J'ai appris plus avec Merlin en une journée, qu'en un an avec mes précepteurs, il me tarde de le revoir. Sur le chemin je m'arrête à la rivière espérant y voir Clarke, j'attends longtemps et au moment où je me décide à partir j'entends sa voix, à nouveau.

Clarke : Je suis contente que tu m'ais écoutée, Merlin est un gentil Dragon, bien que caractériel.

Lexa : Je voulais te remercier, je ne savais pas si je te reverrais à nouveau.

Clarke : Tu ne me vois pas. (Rire)

Lexa : Tu as un joli rire, on dirait le son d'un rêve.

Clarke : Quand tu reviendras voir le gardien, reviens ici, je te parlerai à nouveau.

Lexa : Vraiment ?

Clarke : A moins que tu ne le veuilles pas ?

Lexa : Je ne veux pas que tu sois punie par ma faute.

Clarke : Ne t'en fais pas, à bientôt Lexa.

Lexa : Au revoir Clarke.

 **Un an plus tard….**

Il m'a fallu un an pour revenir ici, j'observe la rivière en souriant. Est-ce que Clarke sera là comme promis ? Je ne l'ai jamais oubliée, sa voix me hante depuis un an, à chaque instant. J'arrête mon cheval et l'attache à un arbre, je m'assois près de la rivière et attend.

Clarke : Bonjour étrangère.

Lexa : (Sourit) Bonjour Clarke.

Clarke : Tu en as mis du temps à revenir, mais tu es là.

Lexa : Je suis désolée, il est difficile d'échapper à la garde de mes parents. Je peux te demander quel âge as-tu ?

Clarke : Tu ne veux pas le savoir. (Rire)

Lexa : Si ! J'aimerais le savoir, comme j'aimerais te voir au moins une fois.

Clarke : Si je me montre, tu seras obligée de vivre avec ce secret jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Sous peine d'être punie, comme Marcus, je ne veux pas que tu sois triste à cause de moi.

Lexa : Dis le-moi stp.

Clarke : Je suis une fée assez jeune, j'ai à peine 113 ans.

Lexa : (Rire) 100 de plus que moi, je ne trouve pas ça jeune, moi.

Clarke : (Rire) C'est parce que tu es une humaine, ma mère vit depuis plus de six cent ans.

Lexa : Et ton père ?

Clarke : Il n'est plus de ce monde, il a été tué, lors d'une grande bataille contre le mal.

Lexa : Je suis désolée, qu'as-tu fais cette année ?

Clarke : Je t'ai attendue, je me suis occupée des animaux et de la forêt.

Lexa : Tu n'as pas sauvé d'autres jeunes filles des loups ?

Clarke : Tu es la seule humaine avec qui je parle, cet endroit de la forêt est caché normalement.

Lexa : Tu m'as ouvert le passage n'est ce pas ?

Clarke : Seuls ceux qui ont le cœur pur, peuvent voir l'invisible. Tu n'aurais pas pût trouver le chemin, même avec mon autorisation, un grand destin t'attend je le sens.

Lexa : Merlin m'a dit la même chose.

Clarke : Il est très sage, mais vraiment, il a un sale caractère.

Lexa : Tu parles souvent avec lui ?

Clarke : Oui, c'est mon ami.

Lexa : Et moi ? Je le suis ?

Clarke : Le voudrais-tu ?

Lexa : Oui.

Clarke : Alors nous le sommes, fermes les yeux.

J'obéis et sens une main caresser ma joue, un sentiment de bien être m'envahit et j'ouvre les yeux. A mon cou brille un pendentif, une goute d'eau.

Clarke : C'est une goutte de la rivière, c'est un porte bonheur, elle te protégera. Je dois y allez, nous ne nous reverrons que dans plusieurs années, mon amie.

Lexa : Stp montres-toi, si vraiment je ne te reverrais pas avant plusieurs années, laisse-moi te voir une fois.

Clarke : Peut-être la prochaine fois, au revoir Princesse.

Lexa : Au revoir Clarke.

Je grimpe sur mon cheval et fais route jusqu'au temple du gardien. Marcus m'accueille avec le sourire et je passe le reste de la journée avec lui. Je rentre chez moi deux jours plus tard et c'est mon père qui m'accueille.

Gustus : Ma fille, il est temps de commencer ton entrainement de soldat pour que tu prennes ma place à la tête de l'armée. Cela durera jusqu'à tes 16ans, tu seras alors prête pour ton initiation finale.

Lexa : Bien père.

Il inutile de discuter ses ordre, ils sont absolus. Je pense à Clarke est serre le pendentif entre mes doigts, un sentiment de paix m'envahit et je rentre au château.

 **Trois ans plus tard….**

J'ai 16 ans aujourd'hui, mon entrainement a laissé de nombreuses traces sur mon corps mais dans mon cœur, la paix règne. Je sais que je vais revoir Clarke, peut-être même, la voir pour la première fois. Je fais mon sac, j'ai le droit de prendre un cheval et un sac, cette fois-ci, l'initiation doit durer trois jours. Je me saisis de mon arc et je prends mes frères dans les bras.

Lincoln : Je t'ai mis des remèdes dans ton sac, on ne sait jamais. Reviens , petite sœur, j'ai confiance en toi.

Aden : Tu es la plus forte, tu vas revenir pas vrai ?

Lexa : Promis, sois sage et courageux en mon absence.

Aden : Je te le promets, je m'entraine dur pour être un chevalier.

Lexa : Bien, j'y vais. Père, mère, je vous vois dans 6 jours.

Indra : le Royaume compte sur toi, ne nous déçois pas ma fille.

Gustus : Puissions-nous nous retrouver, ma fille.

Lexa : Puissions-nous nous retrouver.

Je grimpe à cheval et pars au triple galop jusqu'à la rivière de Clarke, je ne m'arrête pas et plusieurs heures plus tard j'attache mon cheval à un arbre.

Lexa : Clarke tu es là ?

Clarke : Bonjour Princesse, tu as bien grandis.

Lexa : Je suis contente de t'entendre, oui, j'ai 16 ans maintenant. Je dois être à mon initiation demain, j'espère que tu peux me tenir compagnie d'ici là.

Clarke : Bien sûr, mais d'abord tu devrais te baigner. Tu as de nombreuses blessures, cela te fera du bien. Apelle-moi quand tu auras fini, je vais nous chercher à manger.

Je garde mes sous-vêtements et rentre dans l'eau, je sens de suite la différence et un sourire étire mes lèvres. J'ai du perdre la notion du temps quand j'entends un plouf près de moi et je me retourne vivement.

Lexa : Clarke c'est toi ?

Deux mains me couvrent les yeux et je réprime un frisson, elles sont d'une douceur surnaturelle.

Clarke : Tu es vraiment très belle Lexa.

Lexa : Merci, laisse-moi te voir stp.

Elle enlève ses mains et devant moi apparaît la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais rencontré, elle semble briller. Je suis incapable de prononcer un mot et je vois Clarke commencer à reculer et disparaître. Je lui attrape la main et lui dis.

Lexa : Non, reste comme ça stp.

Clarke : Lex, tout en moi est fait pour te plaire. Je suis un être surnaturel, ma voix, ma beauté, tout ça pour un humain c'est trop. Vous n'avez aucun moyen de lutter contre cette attraction mais moi je le peux, je ne me servirai pas de toi.

Lexa : Ça fait trois ans que je ne pense qu'à ce moment, qu'importe ce que tu me diras, reste stp.

Clarke : Tu n'as pas écouté.

Lexa : Tu m'as appelée Lex, j'aime bien.

Clarke : (Souffle) C'est tout ce que tu as retenu ?

Lexa : Clarke personne ne me fait me sentir si bien, personne à part toi. Je sais que tu crois que je ne suis une enfant mais ce n'est pas le cas, depuis longtemps maintenant. Laisse-nous juste cette soirée, qui sait quand nous nous reverrons après ?

Clarke : À ton couronnement. Nous nous reverrons à ton couronnement, j'ai été designée ambassadrice par mon peuple.

Lexa : Et ça fait quoi ?

Clarke : Je pourrais franchir les limites de la forêt sans crainte, avec mon escorte. Je t'aiderai à unifier les Royaumes, une menace arrive mais Merlin va t'en parler demain.

Lexa : Ce n'est pas dangereux pour toi dehors ?

Clarke : Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

Lexa : Oui, les hommes sont méchants pour la plupart.

Clarke : Je le sais, je sais me battre et j'aurai une escorte pour me protéger.

Lexa : Nous ne nous reverrons que dans plusieurs années alors ?

Clarke : Oui, mais à ce moment-là je serai autorisée à rester une année entière auprès près de toi.

Lexa : Vraiment ?

Clarke : Oui, nous auront le temps de reparler de tout ça. On devrait sortir, enfin, si tu veux bien lâcher ma main.

Lexa : Tu ne disparais d'accord ?

Clarke : Très bien, je reste comme ça. Par contre ferme les yeux, car contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas de vêtements.

Je m'empresse d'obéir en rougissant, mon Dieu elle est magnifique, on dirait un Ange. Il va me falloir être prudente si elle vient dans mon Royaume elle sera l'objet de tellement de convoitises. Le premier qui ose la toucher je lui arracherai le cœur, une caresse sur ma joue me fait ouvrir les yeux.

Clarke : Ne pense à de telles choses, il ne m'arrivera rien.

Lexa : Tu lis dans les pensées !

Clarke : Ce n'est pas difficile à deviner, je n'ai pas ce pouvoir, non.

Je sors de l'eau, mes cicatrices ont presque toutes disparues, seules restent les plus grave et je m'enroule dans une couverture. Il ne fait jamais froid ici, pourtant nous sommes au cœur de l'hiver.

Lexa : C'est à cause de toi qu'il ne fait pas froid ici ?

Clarke : Oui, je maintiens une température agréable toute l'année, c'est mon refuge.

Lexa : Dis-moi, quels autres pouvoirs as-tu ?

Clarke : Je peux être invisible, contrôler les animaux, contrôler le temps et la nature. Je peux aussi soigner, c'est même ma spécialité.

Lexa : Tu es impressionnante, mon frère Lincoln est un guérisseur.

Clarke : Je connais tes frères ils sont très gentils, tout le contraire de tes parents.

Lexa : Mon père n'as pas mauvais fond, il est juste dur et ma mère, et bien, elle a dû se battre pour obtenir le pouvoir, donc elle nous a élevés pour qu'on soit prêts à toute éventualité.

Clarke : Peut-être oui, de mauvaises personnes sont dans ton Royaume, tu dois être méfiante.

Lexa : J'ai passé ma vie à me battre et mes professeurs étaient les meilleurs, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Clarke : Je m'inquiète pour toi Lex, je tiens à toi, même si je ne devrais pas.

Lexa : Pourquoi ?

Clarke : Pour rien, tiens, mange.

Je glisse ma main sous son menton et l'oblige à me regarder.

Lexa : Dis-moi.

Clarke : Ne fais pas ça Lex.

Lexa : Faire quoi ?

Clarke : Ne tombe pas amoureuse de moi.

Lexa : C'est trop tard, je t'aime depuis que j'ai douze ans, depuis le moment où j'ai entendu ta douce voix.

Clarke : Lexa c'est interdit, ne m'oblige pas à m'éloigner de toi.

Lexa : Je sais que tu ressens la même chose que moi Clarke. Je le vois dans tes yeux, je l'entends dans ta voix.

Clarke : Lexa non, je ne te métrais pas dans cette situation. Le conseil des fées pourrait te punir comme Marcus et je ne pourrais rien y faire tu comprends ?

Lexa : Je m'en fiche Clarke.

Clarke : Pas moi, tu devrais dormir un peu. Demain ton initiation sera longue, Merlin n'est pas un professeur patient.

Je souffle et me couche, je sais qu'elle m'aime alors pourquoi refuser cette évidence ? Je m'endors et passe sans doute la nuit la plus reposante de ma vie. Au petit matin j'ouvre les yeux et je souris voyant Clarke près de moi.

Lexa : Tu es toujours là ?

Clarke : Je voulais te dire au revoir, nous ne nous reverrons pas avant plusieurs années. Il faudra faire comme si tu me rencontrais pour la première fois. Personne ne doit savoir que nous sommes amies, tu comprends ? Enfin tu peux le dire à tes frères si tu en ressens le besoin, mais personne d'autre.

Lexa : D'accord, je ferai semblant.

Clarke : Prend garde ce sont souvent les personnes les plus proches de toi qui te trahiront les premieres.

Lexa : Je serais prudente, j'ai droit à un cadeau comme l'autre fois ?

Clarke : Que veux-tu ?

Lexa : Un baiser.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et capture ses lèvres doucement, elle ne me repousse pas et j'approfondis notre baiser en la serrant contre moi. A bout de souffle on s'écarte et j'essuie une larme sur sa joue.

Lexa : J'embrasse si mal que ça ?

Clarke : Tu ne comprends pas Lexa, en faisant ça tu t'es condamnée.

Lexa : A quoi ?

Clarke : Tu ne pourras aimer que moi, regarde Marcus. Il n'a jamais refait sa vie, tout simplement car il ne le peut pas. Tu viens de m'offrir ton cœur, je t'ai condamné à être malheureuse. Tu aurais pu rendre une femme heureuse ou un homme peu importe, construire une famille.

Lexa : C'est toi qui ne comprends pas Clarke, je ne veux personne d'autre que toi. Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai, ma jolie Fée.

Clarke : (Souffle) Tu rends les choses si difficiles, ma mère m'avait dit que les humains étaient têtus mais je n'imaginais pas à quel point, avant de te rencontrer.

Lexa : Je sais que toi aussi tu m'aime Clarke, même si tu refuse de le dire. On se revoit à mon couronnement, ne sois pas en retard.

Clarke : Puissions-nous nous retrouver, Princesse.

Lexa : Puissions-nous nous retrouver, ma jolie Fée.

Arrivée devant Marcus et le temple, je descends de cheval et me rend sans tarder à la grotte, voir Merlin.

Lexa : Seigneur Merlin, vous êtes là ?

Merlin : Bonjour Princesse, assieds-toi, nous avons beaucoup à faire et peu de temps.

Lexa : Puis-je vous poser une question avant ?

Merlin : Il n'existe qu'un seul moyen pour que tu puisses être avec ta fée, tu dois vaincre le Seigneur du mal Kral. Ennemi de tout être vivant, si tu parviens à le vaincre, le conseil des Fées t'accordera ce que tu veux. En attendant votre histoire doit rester secrète, sinon tu finiras comme Marcus. Tu dois apprendre à manier cette épée Magique avant la fin de ton initiation, elle te sera nécessaire pour vaincre Kral. Elle possède un grand pouvoir, seule une personne avec le cœur pur, peut la manier. Grâce à elle tu auras la force de cent hommes et tu commanderas au feu. Seul le feu peux détruire Kral, mais seulement, une fois que tu l'auras transpercé de ton épée. Clarke t'aidera, vous étiez destinées à vous rencontrer.

Lexa : Destinées ?

Merlin : Vous êtes des âmes-sœurs, c'est rare.

Lexa : Comment vous savez tout ça ?

Merlin : Il y a une prophétie vous concernant, elle parle de deux jeunes femmes. L'une protectrice de la nature et l'autre protectrice des hommes qui s'unissent pour vaincre le mal définitivement. Je suis persuadé que c'est vous, vous avez une aura qui ne trompe pas. Maintenant saisis-toi de l'épée et concentres-toi, elle va te rejeter au début. C'est à toi de lui prouver que tu es son nouveau maitre.

Je me saisis de l'épée et une brulure envahit mon bras, pourtant je ne lâche pas et serre les dents. Je la lève et j'entends la voix de Clarke.

Clarke : Pense à ce que tu accompliras une fois la paix installée, ça devrait la convaincre. Je dois rentrer dans mon Royaume, je sais que tu réussiras.

Lexa : Je demanderais au conseil qu'on puisse être ensemble si je bats Kral.

Clarke : Lex ce n'est pas aussi simple, nous avons des responsabilités. Concentre-toi, parle-lui, cette épée est très ancienne, forgée par les elfes. Sois prudente ma Princesse.

Sa voix disparaît et je souris, elle m'a appelée sa Princesse, je n'aime pas mon titre habituellement mais quand c'est elle qui le prononce je l'adore.

Lexa : Ecoute-moi épée, tu va m'aider à vaincre Kral et conquérir le cœur d'une jolie Fée.

Epée : Je me nomme Turbulence, ma force est vôtre, Princesse Lexa. Tant que vos intentions seront nobles je me battrai pour vous, quant à votre fée, son cœur vous appartient déjà.

Lexa : J'aimerais tellement.

Turbulence : Vous êtes destinées à être ensemble, patience jeune Maitresse.

La brulure s'arrête et je regarde ma main, un sceau apparaît sur mon poignet et Merlin hoche la tête.

Merlin : Félicitation, Turbulence t'a reconnue comme sa maitresse, ce sceau vous relient. Jette là au loin maintenant, ensuite tend la main et normalement elle reviendra vers toi.

Je m'exécute et jette mon épée le plus loin possible, je tends la main et mon sceau s'illumine. L'épée revient très vite dans ma main et une puissance phénoménale me traverse.

Lexa : Waouh !

Merlin : J'ai rarement vu l'épée réagir aussi vite, bien commençons.

Lexa : Seigneur Merlin, pourquoi c'est moi qui dois battre Kral ?

Merlin : Telle est ta destinée, cette épée ne réagit que pour les plus grand héros. Mais tu vas avoir besoin d'alliés, tu as déjà Clarke et donc le peuple des fées te suivra. Il te faut rallier les Elfes, leur Princesse est une rebelle, elle te suivra. Kral dirige une immense armée, les hommes des montagnes et ceux de la lumière sont avec lui. Tu devras rallier les Royaumes libres, Clarke t'aidera, laisses-la faire.

Lexa : Est-ce que j'ai tort d'espérer pour Clarke et moi ?

Merlin : Votre destin est de vous aimer mais la route sera longue.

Je m'entraine pendant deux jours au maniement de l'épée, sur le chemin du retour je me force à ne pas m'arrêter à la rivière de Clarke et rentre chez moi. J'ai beaucoup à faire et peu de temps, je ne laisserai pas tomber mon Royaume.

Indra : Sonnez les trompettes, la Princesse Lexa est de retour. Notre héritière est là !

Lincoln : (Sourit) Bienvenue ma sœur.

Aden : Je savais que tu réussirais, j'espère que je serai aussi courageux pour mon initiation.

Lexa : Merci, c'est bon d'être de retour chez soi, j'ai à vous parler.

Gustus : Un problème ?

Lexa : Oui, il faut nous tenir prêt.

Gustus : Aden, vas avec ton précepteur, tu dois te tenir prêt à partir dans trois mois.

Lexa : Non, tant que je serais en vie il n'a pas besoin de faire son initiation. Titus entrainez Aden, mais il ne participera pas, je le protégerai.

Indra : Ce n'est pas à toi de prendre cette décision.

Lexa : S'il le faut je défierai père à l'épée pour avoir ce droit, je suis l'héritière du Royaume et de par ce fait j'en ai le droit.

Titus : C'est exact votre Majesté, mais avant d'en arriver là, je vous suggère de prendre la demande de la Princesse en considération, elle a prouvé sa valeur, nous devrions lui accorder un souhait.

Gustus : Es-tu sûre de toi Lexa ?

Lexa : Oui, cette pratique est barbare, combien d'enfants sont morts ? Beaucoup de choses vont changer et ça commence maintenant. Je préférerais votre approbation, mais s'il le faut, j'imposerai ma volonté par la force.

Gustus : Tu me rends fier mon enfant, ton souhait est accepté. Aden ne partira pas, suis-nous, nous devons parler.

Une fois dans la salle du conseil je regarde chacun des conseillers, puis mes parents avant de prendre la parole. A qui faire confiance ?

Lexa : Le Seigneur du mal, Kral sera bientôt là pour envahir tous les Royaumes libres. Ma destinée est de l'affronter, le Seigneur Dragon, Merlin me l'a confirmé. Cette épée ce nomme, Turbulence et j'en suis la maitresse, elle m'aidera dans ma tâche, mais pas seulement. Tous les Royaumes libres doivent s'unir pour le vaincre, aussi je propose que nous envoyions des messagers, pour inviter un ambassadeur, qui représentera son Royaume lors de grandes décisions. Je propose une coalition, le peuple des Fées est déjà avec nous et viendra nous rejoindre lors de mon couronnement. J'aimerais également convié les Elfes, mais aussi les nains.

Gustus : Les trois quart des Royaumes sont en guerre, cela ne sera pas facile.

Lexa : Nous avons plusieurs années pour tout mettre en place.

Lincoln : Je me suis déjà rendu dans le Royaumes des Elfes, je peux servir de messager.

Indra : Cela est envisageable, ta formation de guérisseur est finie et ils pourront t'apprendre.

Gustus : Nous somme alliés avec le Royaume de Skaikru et Boat People, commençons par eux.

Lexa : Je me rendrais moi-même dans les Royaumes en guerre, pour leur parler.

Titus : Je peux aller parler à certain aussi, j'ai des connaissances qui me feront avoir une audience avec leur Roi ou Reine.

Lincoln : Les nains aussi m'accueilleront, j'ai un bon ami là-bas.

Lexa : Parfait, nous partirons dans deux jours !

 **Cinq ans plus tard…**

Aden : Tu sembles anxieuse grande sœur.

Lexa : J'attends ce jour depuis si longtemps, j'espère juste que tout va bien se passer.

Aden : Tu as accompli beaucoup en cinq ans, tout les royaumes libres ont un ambassadeur chez nous, même s'ils ne sont jamais d'accord, le fait qu'ils soient tous dans la même pièce, sans s'entre-tuer, est déjà beaucoup. J'ai hâte de rencontrer les Fées, il parait qu'elles sont vraiment belles.

Lexa : Tu n'as pas idée à quel point. Plus que les elfes, et pourtant la Princesse Octavia est très jolie.

Aden : Lincoln semble complètement amoureux d'elle, mais mère a toujours fait en sorte de se mettre entre eux.

Lexa : Je vais être Reine, elle n'aura plus son mot à dire sur beaucoup de choses, j'aimerais que père soit encore parmi nous.

Lincoln : Tout le monde t'attend Lexa, tu es magnifique petite sœur. Père serait très fier et même si elle ne le montre pas, mère l'est tout autant.

Aden : On est tous fiers de toi, je vous attends dans la salle du trône.

Je marche au bras de mon frère, sous les trompettes, Lincoln s'écarte et rejoint ma mère et Titus prend la parole.

Titus : Le jour tant attendu est enfin arrivé, le jour où Leksa kom Trikru, prend sa place sur le trône et dans l'histoire.

Il me place un diadème en or blanc sur la tête et je pose ma main sur le cœur pour réciter mon serment.

Lexa : Moi, Alexandria Wood, jure de protéger le Royaume de Trikru, je jure de tout faire pour défaire le mal qui nous menace. D'être courageuse et forte, d'être juste mais inflexible, d'être la lumière qui vous guidera vers la victoire.

(Applaudissement)

Titus : Longue vie à la Reine !

Je sens un regard sur moi et je me retourne et je la vois enfin, après cinq longues années, Clarke est là.

(Trompette)

Barde : La Reine Clarke et son escorte du Royaume des fées.

Attends, il a dit Reine ? Aden est sur le point de gober une mouche, je peux le comprendre elles sont toutes magnifiques.

Clarke : Pardonnez-mon retard Majesté, le peuple des fées vous salut et vous apporte son aide dans votre lutte. Je vous présente mon escorte, qui sont tous, de vaillants combattants.

Lexa : Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans mon Royaume, nous allions passer à table. J'espère pourvoir compter sur votre présence, des domestique vont vous conduire à vos quartiers. Demain je vous présenterai le reste des Ambassadeurs si vous le voulez bien ?

Clarke : Avec plaisir, vous pouvez compter sur ma présence, ce soir.

La foule se disperse et je m'assois lourdement sur mon trône, elle est Reine et elle ne me l'a même pas dit. Remarque, nous nous connaissons à peine, trois conversations et un baiser. Aden a les yeux rivés sur l'escorte de Clarke et je souris le voyant regarder avec insistance une jeune Fée.

Lexa : Oublie tout de suite cette idée petit frère, tu penses qu'elle à ton âge, mais tu peux rajouter cent ou deux cent ans, voire plus. Les Fées ne sont pas pour les humains c'est interdit, heureusement que son escorte ne compte que 5 fées.

Aden : Elles sont juste toutes magnifiques, la Reine a vraiment l'air gentille. Rien qu'en la regardant je me sentais bien, apaisé, comme rarement je l'ai été.

Titus : C'est un de leur pouvoir, ne vous laissez pas abuser Prince, se sont des êtres à part. Ne leur faites pas confiance, tout est fait pour vous corrompre.

Lexa : Titus, je te prie de parler de nos invités avec le respect qui leur est dû, ce sont nos alliés, nous les traiterons donc comme tel est-ce que c'est clair ?

Titus : Oui majesté.

Lexa : Tiens-toi éloigné d'eux quand même Aden, triplez la garde je ne veux aucun incident.

Lincoln : Ne t'en fais pas, en tant que Général de ta garde, je te fais le serment qu'il ne leur arrivera rien.

Lexa : Merci mon frère, je vous laisse, on se retrouve ce soir.

Je rejoins mes quartiers et je ne suis pas surprise d'y trouver Clarke, elle regarde partout avec curiosité et mon cœur se gonfle de joie.

Lexa : Tu as charmé mes gardes, pour qu'ils te laissent rentrer dans mes appartements privé ?

Clarke : (rire) Non je me suis juste rendue invisible, je n'aimerais pas que tes gardes soit amoureux de moi.

Lexa : Tu m'en vois ravie, majesté.

Clarke : Je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit, je suis Reine depuis que ma mère a été punie par le conseil des fées il y a 25 ans, je n'avais pas le droit de t'en parler.

Lexa : Tu suis toujours les règles ?

Clarke : Non, sinon je ne serais pas ici, je ne t'aurais pas parlé la première et je ne t'aurais pas ….

Lexa : Ta garde est impressionnante, mon frère semble subjugué par la petite rousse.

Clarke : C'est Lisa, elle n'a que 75 ans. Mais elle a déjà fait parler d'elle dans notre Royaume et elle rêve d'aventure.

Lexa : Que 75 ans, tout est relatif. Mon frère n'as que 16 ans et j'aimerais assez qu'il ne se retrouve pas dans ma situation si possible.

Clarke : Mon escorte connaît les règles, nul ne les transgressera. Lisa reste avec Nylah et Harper, les deux autres repartent au Royaume.

Lexa : Bien, je suis contente de te revoir tu sais, tu m'as manqué.

Clarke : Je n'étais jamais bien loin, ce que tu as accompli et prodigieux, en si peu de temps. J'ai des informations sur l'avancée de l'armée de Kral, il sera là d'ici 8 mois. Le sort qui le maintient dans son Royaume enfermé cédera à ce moment-là. Mon peuple fait tout pour ralentir l'échéance, aidé des Elfes et des Nains.

Lexa : Est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose de plus ?

Clarke : Merlin nous le dira, nous devons retourner le voir.

Lexa : Tu seras avec moi ?

Clarke : Je suis avec toi pour un an, le conseil m'a accordé cette période. Après ça je devrais rentrer, Lex je suis en mesure de te délivrer si tu le souhaite.

Lexa : De quoi parles-tu ?

Clarke : Ce que tu ressens pour moi, je peux te faire oublier. Tu pourras être heureuse avec une humaine, certaines personnes de mon peuple voient l'avenir. Si tu acceptes, tu te marieras, tu fonderas une famille, tu seras heureuse.

Lexa : Et si je refuse ?

Clarke : L'avenir est incertain, mais une chose est certaine, tu souffirais de mon absence.

Lexa : Veux-tu que je t'oublie ?

Clarke : Non, mais ce serait mieux pour toi.

Lexa : Merlin dit que nous sommes destinées à être ensemble, il a parlé d'une prophétie.

Clarke : Je ne veux pas que nous soyons ces personnes Lex, t'a-t-il raconté la fin ?

Lexa : Non, juste que le chemin serait difficile, mais pas impossible pour nous.

Clarke : Lex, nous ne pouvons pas nous aimer c'est impossible. Soyons amies stp, ne compliquons pas les choses.

Lexa : C'est toi qui complique les choses Clarke, mais je ferais comme il te plaira. Tu devrais rejoindre tes appartements, ton escorte va se demander où tu es passée.

Les retrouvailles ne se passent pas exactement comme prévu, j'ai le cœur lourd et une larme glisse sur ma joue. Clarke a l'air aussi triste que moi et pose sa main sur ma joue. Je la serre contre moi et on reste là un moment.

Lexa : Je refuse de t'oublier, je n'aimerais jamais que toi. Tans pis si tu ne partages pas mes sentiments ou si tu n'y crois pas.

Je la lâche et part de ma chambre, j'ai besoin d'air. Je tombe sur la Princesse Raven du Royaume de Skaikru, nous sommes devenues amies, en cinq ans et j'ai toute confiance en elle.

Raven : Et bien majesté, vous avez l'air bien triste ce soir ?

Lexa : (Souris tristement) Une chose ne s'est pas passée comme prévue, du moins comme je l'espérais. Ce n'est rien, que fais-tu là, toute seule ?

Raven : Je me cache du Prince Bellamy, il s'est mis en tête de vouloir m'épouser.

Lexa : (Rire) En quoi c'est étonnant ? Vous êtes ensemble depuis un an maintenant.

Raven : C'est le futur Roi du Royaume des Elfes et moi je suis la futur Reine de mon Royaume, nos deux Royaumes sont contre notre relation, nos familles aussi. Hormis Octavia bien sûr, mais elle, dès qu'elle peut mettre le bazar quelque part, elle est heureuse.

Lexa : Nous somme destinées à avoir un amour impossible on dirait, au moins tu as eu une année à ses côtés.

Raven : Comment elle s'appelle ? Je savais que tu n'étais pas triste pour rien, en cinq ans je t'ai toujours vue déterminée. Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, je ne dirais rien.

Lexa : J'ai confiance en toi Raven, tu es ma meilleure amie, mais je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler. Je l'aime depuis que j'ai douze ans mais de toute évidence elle ne partage pas mes sentiments. Du moins pas assez pour se battre pour nous, mais je l'aime tout de même et dans mon cœur il n'y aura jamais qu'elle.

Raven : Je comprends, j'aime Bellamy mais parfois l'amour ça ne suffit pas.

Lexa : Je sais, le devoir passe avant tout.

Raven : Le devoir avant tout ! Viens, allons manger.

Je rejoins la salle du banquet et m'installe sur mon siège, Clarke arrive et s'installe à ma table suivie de quelques ambassadeur dont je suis proche et de mes frères. Ma mère prend son repas à part comme souvent depuis la mort de mon père.

Lexa : Majesté, laissez moi vous présenter la Reine Luna, du Royaume Boat people, La Princesse Raven, du Royaume de Skaikru et je suppose que vous connaissez le Roi Sinclair du peuple des nains. Ainsi que la Princesse Octavia et le Prince Bellamy du Royaume des Elfes.

Bellamy : Nous connaissons la Reine, oui, nous travaillons avec son peuple depuis des générations. C'est un honneur de vous revoir majesté.

Clarke : Vous pouvez m'appeler Clarke, Prince, c'est valable pour tout le monde à cette table.

Lexa : Je vous présente enfin le Général Lincoln, mon grand frère et le Prince Aden, mon petit frère, voilà vous verrez le reste des Ambassadeurs demain.

Clarke : Je vous remercie Majesté.

Lexa : Lexa, mes amis m'appellent Lexa.

Clarke : Lexa, merci.

Le repas commence et je fais tout mon possible pour ne pas regarder Clarke, je parle avec Raven et Aden quand Clarke se lève. Je tourne ma tête vers elle, elle a l'air triste. Mon cœur se serre mais je me force à rester assise.

Clarke : Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit à tous, à demain.

Aden : Bonne nuit majesté.

Clarke : Clarke, bonne nuit Prince.

Lexa : Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose pour rendre vote séjour plus agréable ?

Clarke : Je n'ai besoin de rien, merci.

Lexa : Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit Clarke.

Clarke : Bonne nuit Lexa.

Elle s'en va, suivie de près par son escorte, mon frère suit des yeux Lisa et je lui donne une tape derrière la tête.

Aden : Magnifique.

Lexa : Oubli Aden, tu ne feras que souffrir.

Raven : (Chuchote) Je comprends mieux, ton « amour impossible », tu as placé la barre plus haute que moi, sur ce coup là.

Je ne réponds pas, elle a très bien deviné, elle me connaît bien.

Aden : La reine à l'air triste, surtout quand elle te regarde, vous ne vous entendez pas ?

Lincoln : Aden, il est temps pour nous de nous retirer, nous avons une longue journée demain.

Je remercie d'un regard mon frère, il est le seul au courant, je trouvais Aden trop jeune pour comprendre. Mais s'il continu à s'intéresser à Lisa je vais devoir lui en parler.

Je rejoins ma chambre tranquillement, quand Luna me rattrape, avec Raven, elle est mon amie la plus proche.

Luna : Tu l'aime, ne dis rien, ce n'est pas la peine. Elle t'aime aussi, je ne sais pas comment vous vous connaissez mais c'est évident. C'est interdit mais que sont les interdis, si ce n'est une règle à briser ? Tu es assez forte pour le faire. Je ne dirai rien, mais sache que si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là.

Lexa : Merci Luna, j'apprécie.

Luna : J'ai rencontré une fée moi aussi il y a longtemps, je te comprends.

Lexa : Que s'est-il passé ?

Luna : C'était juste une fois, j'étais blessée et elle m'a secourue. Je ne connais pas son prénom, je me rappelle juste qu'elle avait de long cheveux blond et un tatouage sur le bras. Je n'avais que 4 ans à l'époque mais son souvenir me hante encore, j'aurais voulu être son amie.

Lexa : J'espère que tu la reverras un jour.

Luna : Pas moi, elles ne font pas partie de notre monde et je sais que j'en souffrirai. Mais rien que pour lui dire merci, peut-être Clarke sait-elle qui elle est ?

Lexa : Je lui demanderai si tu veux, je te laisse, je suis arrivée.

Luna : Bonne nuit alors.

Lexa : Bonne nuit et merci.

Je rentre dans ma chambre et sursaute en voyant Clarke, je souffle et m'approche d'elle.

Clarke : Tu va m'éviter pendant un an ?

Lexa : Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre Clarke, tu as clairement dit que c'était impossible entre nous. Et je t'ai clairement dit que je ne changerai pas d'avis, on ne peut pas être amies je suis désolée.

Clarke : (Triste) Bien, je te laisse alors.

Mon cœur se fissure un peu plus, je dois aimer souffrir, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Je me couche le cœur lourd et me réveille avec le même sentiment, la tristesse m'envahit et ne me laisse aucun répit. Je souffle de lassitude et rejoins la salle du conseil.

Lexa : Bonjour à tous, prenez place, je vous prie.

Tout le monde s'installe, Clarke s'assoit à ma gauche et Raven à ma droite

Lexa : Bien, faisons un tour de table une dernière fois, puisque nous sommes enfin au complet.

Sinclair : Je suis le Roi Sinclair je représente le Royaume des nains. Mon second est le Général Jasper, derrière moi, ravi de vous revoir majesté.

Clarke : Egalement mon ami.

Bellamy : Je suis le Prince Bellamy je représente le Royaume des Elfes. Mon second est la Princesse Octavia, Genéral de notre armée. Je suis également ravi de vous revoir, mes parents vous envoient leurs salutations.

Clarke : Merci Prince, j'espère revoir vos parents très vite.

Luna : Je suis la Reine Luna, représentante du Royaume Boat people. Mon second est le Général Bryan. Ravie de vous rencontrer majesté et merci de nous aider dans cette lutte.

Clarke : Le mal doit être vaincu, ceci concerne toute les créatures vivantes qui oeuvrent pour le bien.

Raven : Je suis la Princesse Raven, représentante du Royaume de Skaikru. Mon second est le Général Monty, votre aide est grandement appréciée majesté, merci.

Costia : Je suis la Reine Costia, du Royaume Désert Clan, mon second est le Général Ontari. Je ne suis pas convaincue du bienfondé de cette coalition, Kral ne peut être vaincu, nous ferions mieux de nous allier à lui.

Clarke : Kral va détruire toute vie sur terre majesté, il n'y aura plus de forêt par exemple. C'est l'ennemi de la vie, et si vous êtes ici c'est que vous avez espoir que nous l'arrêtions, comme nous tous.

Costia : Nous verrons bien.

Jackson : Je suis le Roi Jackson, représentant du Royaume de Lake People. Mon second est le Général Nathan.

Emori : Je suis la Reine Emori, représentante du Royaume des nomades, mon second est le Général John.

Lexa : Je suis la Reine Lexa, représentante du Royaume Trikru et commandante de la coalition. Mon second est le Général Lincoln et mon conseiller est Titus

Clarke : Et je suis la Reine Clarke, du peuple des fées, mon second est le Général Harper et Nylah est ma conseillère et Lisa fais partie de ma garde personnelle. Nous avons moins d'un an pour vaincre Kral, pour cela nous devons rester unis. C'est ensemble que nous vaincrons, il nous faut d'abord diviser son armée.

Costia : Et comment voulez-vous faire cela ?

Clarke : Je dispose de pouvoirs pouvant aider. J'ai aussi l'aide de créatures puissantes qui n'attendent que mon appel.

Jackson : Quel genre de créatures ?

Clarke : Un dragon, d'ailleurs, nous devons aller l'interroger pour la suite des événements, il est au courant de la progression de l'ennemi et nous indiquera le meilleur moment pour attaquer.

Costia : (Rire) Les dragons ont disparus depuis des centaines d'années.

Lexa : Je l'ai pourtant rencontré lors de mon initiation, gardez donc vos remarques, Ambassadrice Costia.

Clarke : Ils se sont juste retirés du monde comme les fées, mais le temps est venu de tous nous unir à nouveau. Je vous demande de me faire confiance, je vous mènerai à la victoire quel qu'en soit le prix, je vous en fais le serment.

Bellamy : (Poing sur le cœur) Le peuple des Elfes est avec vous !

Sinclair : (Poing sur le cœur) Le peuple des Nains aussi.

Raven : (Poing sur le cœur) Le Royaume de Skaikru vous suivra.

Luna : (Poing sur le cœur) Le Royaume des Boat People est avec vous aussi.

Jackson : (Poing sur le cœur) Le Royaume du Lake People vous suivra également.

Emori : (Poing sur le cœur) Le peuple des nomades vous suivra.

Costia : Nous verrons si cette guerre peut être gagnée, le Royaume du Desert Clan vous suivra, pour le moment.

Je fronce les sourcils en voyant qu'elle n'a pas fait le signe comme tous les autres, j'ai vraiment du mal avec cette ambassadrice. Depuis son arrivée dans la coalition, elle n'a causé que des problèmes. Le discours de Clarke à plût à tous, mis à part Costia. Ils semblent tous convaincus et prêts à mettre toutes leurs forces dans la bataille.

Lexa : Bien, nous nous retrouverons dans une semaine pour parler de notre plan, vous pouvez disposer.

Je sors de la pièce et, me rendant compte que j'ai oublié mon poignard, je rebrousse chemin.

Harper : Majesté, vous devez lui en parler, je suis sûre que vous trouverez un autre moyen.

Clarke : Il n'y en a pas Harper, et cesse de m'appeler majesté. Tu connais comme moi la prophétie, j'espère juste qu'elle finira par accepter.

Harper : De quoi ?

Clarke : De m'oublier.

Harper : Elle t'aime Clarke elle n'acceptera jamais, tout comme on n'acceptera jamais que tu te sacrifie.

C'est quoi cette histoire de sacrifice encore ? Je pousse la porte et Harper s'éclipse discrètement. Je referme la porte et me poste devant Clarke, le regard dur.

Lexa : Tu as deux minutes pour m'expliquer, avant que je m'énerve.

Elle pose sa main sur ma joue et mon cœur s'envole, fichu corps qui ne répond pas. J'essaie de bouger mais Clarke plonge son regard dans le mien et je me perds dans le bleu de ses yeux.

Clarke : Tu dois me faire confiance Lex, il a des choses que je ne peux pas te dire. Tout finira bien je te le promets, nous devrions nous préparer, Merlin et Marcus nous attendent.

Lexa : Clarke tu as toute ma confiance tu le sais, mais je t'en prie, ne fais rien sans m'en parler stp.

Clarke : Promis. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Costia, elle a juste peur. Au final c'est une bonne personne, elle a juste du mal à accorder sa confiance. Tu devrais lui parler, vous avez plein de points en commun, comme le côté têtu.

Je rêve ou elle me pousse dans ses bras ? Je ne la comprends vraiment pas, je souffle et tourne les talons pour préparer mon sac et mon cheval. Une heure plus tard nous prenons la route, juste avec Nylah comme escorte.

Nylah : Je vous attendrais en dehors du temple, prenez votre temps.

Lexa : Nylah avez-vous déjà rencontré des humains avant ?

Nylah : Cela m'est arrivé, mais nos rapports sont très restreints. Le Reine essaie de changer cela, nous somme beaucoup à la soutenir, fasse au conseil.

Clarke : Il faut du temps pour que les choses changent, mais que nous soyons là, est déjà une grande victoire.

Nylah : Uniquement grâce à vous, vous avez passé cinq ans à tout planifier. Le conseil ne pouvait que s'incliner devant votre plan, votre mère est très fière de vous.

Clarke : J'espère que si nous arrivons à battre Kral, je pourrais l'aider, cette quête est importante pour tous.

Lexa : Si j'ai bien compris, nous pourront avoir un souhait si nous réussissons, le votre concerne votre mère ?

Clarke : Pas exactement un souhait, non il ne concerne pas ma mère, du moins pas directement. Si je réussi, le conseil acceptera de libérer ma mère. Mon souhait est différent, tu peux me tutoyer, Nylah est au courant pour nous, comme Harper. Ce sont mes amies les plus proches, Lisa se doute mais je n'ai pas confirmé.

Lexa : Raven et Luna sont aussi au courant, je n'ai rien dit, elles l'on deviné. Et il y a longtemps, j'en ai parlé à Lincoln, Aden me semblait trop jeune pour un tel secret.

Nylah : Vous ne devriez pas le cacher, le conseil est loin. Profitez donc de cette année ensemble, tu connais mon point de vue. Tu mérite d'être heureuse, comme nous toutes.

Clarke : Nous sommes arrivés, tu es sur de ne pas vouloir rentrer ?

Nylah : Ma place n'est pas là-bas. Je vais installer mon campement, bonne chance.

Je descends de cheval en regardant Clarke, elle semble nerveuse ?

Marcus : Bienvenus Majestés, rentrez.

Clarke : Merci Gardien.

Marcus : Appelez-moi Marcus, votre mère m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

Lexa : Vous connaissez sa mère ?

Marcus : Oui, Merlin vous attends.

Clarke : Merci, elle m'a également beaucoup parlé de vous.

Lexa : Tu m'expliques ?

Clarke : Ma mère a été punie, ainsi que Marcus, car ils s'aimaient. Si tout va bien, vous serez bientôt réunis. Viens, allons parler à Merlin, nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire.

Je la suis un peu sous le choc de ce qu'elle vient de nous dire et on arrive à la grotte de Merlin, qui s'incline devant Clarke.

Merlin : Bonjour mon amie, bonjour Lexa.

Clarke : Je suis heureuse de te revoir, qu'as-tu à nous dire de neuf ?

Merlin : Il ne vous reste que trois mois, un des sceaux qui maintient Kral dans son domaine à cédé, vous devez aller exterminer le peuple de la Montagne avant qu'il ne le rejoigne.

Lexa : Vous savez où il se trouve ?

Merlin : Oui, Clarke t'indiquera le chemin. Ensuite une fois que vous l'aurez vaincu, dirigez-vous vers le Royaume de la lumière. Et enfin, pour finir, l'affrontement avec Kral se fera, si tout va bien, aux portes de son Royaume.

Clarke : Bien, il va falloir nous dépêcher, pour rejoindre les hommes des montagnes, il nous faut une semaine de cheval. Leur Général Emerson est un homme intelligent, nous devons nous montrer prudents.

Lexa : Tu l'as déjà affronté ?

Clarke : Oui et vaincu et il n'apprécie pas la défaite.

Lexa : Personne ne l'aime, pourquoi est-il en vie alors ?

Merlin : Les fées sont des créatures du bien, elles ne retirent pas la vie, jamais.

Lexa : Je vois, je suppose que c'est pour ça que c'est moi qui dois tuer Kral.

Merlin : Oui, ça et le fait que cela nécessite qu'une de vous deux se….

Clarke : Elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir.

Lexa : Clarke, je peux parler pour moi-même.

Merlin : Tu devras lui dire, elle doit se préparer.

Lexa : J'aimerais que l'on m'explique, Clarke stp.

Clarke : Non, certaines choses n'ont pas besoin d'être dites avant le bon moment. Tu dois continuer à me faire confiance Lex, je te jure que je ne souhaite que te protéger.

Lexa : Si tu ne me dis rien je ne peux pas t'aider Clarke, j'ai le droit de savoir ce qu'il va arriver.

Clarke : Très bien mais si je te les dis, tu accepteras la situation sans discuter ?

Lexa : Très bien.

Clarke : J'ai ta promesse ?

Lexa : Tu l'as.

Merlin : Alors rentre, je dois te montrer la prophétie vous concernant, tu comprendras mieux ensuite.

Je suis Merlin dans la grotte et m'arrête devant une fresque, une bataille y est peinte. Je suppose que je suis celle représentée avec l'épée qui terrasse le mal. Je continu et vois Clarke, facile elle brille de mille feux. La scène suivante je suis à genoux et donne mon épée à Clarke, elle se sacrifie en ouvrant ses poignets, son sang recouvre mon épée et j'arrive à vaincre Kral. Sur la dernière scène je tiens Clarke dans mes bras en pleurant, mon cœur s'est arrêté et je regarde Merlin.

Merlin : C'est ainsi à chaque fois que le mal apparaît, seul un sacrifice ultime peut vaincre le mal.

Clarke : Je connais mon destin depuis longtemps et je l'ai accepté Lex.

Lexa : Je ne te laisserai pas mourir.

Clarke : Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire Lexa, les choses se passeront ainsi. C'est ma destinée, comme de te rencontrer, tout est écrit. Accepte-le car te battre contre le destin ne t'amènera que tristesse et désolation. Maintenant nous devons partir, la guerre nous attend.

Merlin : Lors de la bataille, finalement mes frères et moi nous joindrons à vous. Puissions-nous nous retrouver, mes enfants.

Clarke : Puissions-nous nous retrouver, mon ami.

Lexa : Puissions nous nous retrouver.

 **Deux semaines plus tard….**

Tout les Royaumes libres se sont unis et font siège devant les hommes de la montagne. Clarke et moi on s'est à peine parlé depuis notre retour du temple. Elle m'évite, je le sais et cette situation m'attriste, comment je pourrais accepter qu'elle se sacrifie pour tous nous sauver, alors que je l'aime tant ?

Costia : Vous semblez soucieuse Commandante, un souci ?

Lexa : Rien qui ne vous regarde, Ambassadrice.

Costia : Inutile d'être aussi froide, je voulais juste m'assurer de votre état.

Lexa : (Souffle) Vous avez raison excusez(moi, tout va bien.

Costia : Sachez que je ne suis pas votre ennemie, je pense juste au bien-être de mon Royaume avant le reste c'est tout.

Lexa : Nous sommes tous là pour ça, la bataille va commencer, regagnez vos positions et soyez prudente.

Costia : Vous vous inquiétez pour moi Commandante ?

Lexa : Vous faite partie de ma coalition, la guerre ne fait que commencer.

Costia : J'espère que nous trinquerons ensemble lors de notre victoire.

Lexa : Je l'espère aussi.

Je sens le regard de Clarke sur moi et je tourne la tête dans sa direction. Elle me regarde et souris mais je sais qu'elle est triste, pourquoi ?

Harper : Ma Reine vous aime voilà pourquoi. Je peux lire dans les pensées, cette ambassadrice s'intéresse à vous. Vous ne semblez pas indifférente non plus, dans un futur possible, vous finissez même par vous marier.

Lexa : Si j'avais choisi d'oublier, peut-être, mais dans mon cœur il n'y a que votre Reine.

Harper : Clarke a changé beaucoup de choses pour nous les fées depuis son couronnement il à 25 ans. Mais elle ne pense pas assez à elle, si vous l'aimez vraiment alors faites en sorte de trouver un autre moyen que son sacrifice pour battre Kral. Et surtout prouvez-lui que vous tenez à elle, quoi qu'elle en dise. Evidemment je n'ai jamais eu cette conversation avec vous.

Lexa : Evidemment !

Clarke nous rejoint et Lincoln et Harper se placent derrière nous, Bellamy, Raven et Luna ne sont pas loin avec leurs seconds.

Clarke : Je vais aller leur parler, une solution pacifiste pourrait marcher.

Nylah : J'en doute.

Raven : Moi aussi, mon Royaume à souvent combattu Emerson et il ne montre aucune pitié, je t'accompagne.

Lexa : Moi aussi, restez en position. Archer, au moindre mouvement suspect de leur part vous tirez et protégez notre retraite.

Octavia : Nous serons prêt Commandante.

Je talonne mon cheval et pars au triple galop avec Raven et Clarke de chaque côté. Une fois devant la porte, Clarke arrête une flèche en l'air juste en levant la main.

Clarke : Je vais faire comme si vous n'aviez pas vu le drapeau blanc, je souhaite m'entretenir avec votre Général.

Emerson : Je n'ai rien à te dire, sorcière.

Clarke : Toujours aussi charmant, je veux éviter un bain de sang. Dépose les armes, renonce à t'allier à Kral et nous laisseront ton peuple vivre tranquillement.

Emerson : Tu t'es alliée au mauvais camp et à des déchets, le Seigneur Khral m'a promis le Royaume de Skaikru comme récompense.

Raven : Mon Royaume ne t'appartiendra jamais, je te tuerais avant, ordure.

Lexa : Nous ne ferons cette proposition qu'une fois, réfléchissez bien Général Emerson.

Emerson : C'est tout vu, et tu seras la première à mourir, FEU !

Octavia : TIREZ !

Je me protège derrière mon bouclier mais très vite je remarque que ce n'est pas utile. Clarke à érigé un mur de feuilles autour de nous et aucun tir ne nous atteint.

Lexa : Tu as essayé Clarke, maintenant il faut se battre.

Clarke : Je sais, oui.

Et c'est exactement ce nous faisons pendant une semaine, les bataille s'enchainent et enfin le mur d'enceinte du Royaume de la montagne tombe. Je le franchis, derrière Clarke, épée tirée, le Général ennemi est à genoux devant nous.

Emerson : Vous ne gagnerez pas, Khral est beaucoup trop fort, il possède bien plus de pouvoirs que vous ne l'imaginez. Mais au moins je mourrais avec la satisfaction de te tuer sorcière. Raven lui plante son épée dans le cœur et je vois une flèche arriver droit sur le cœur de Clarke. Je la pousse mais je ne suis pas assez rapide pour éviter moi même le tir et m'écroule dans ses bras.

Clarke : LEXA !

Les yeux de Clarke deviennent aussi noirs que la nuit et Nylah et Harper se rapprochent d'elle. Un terrible vent se lève et balaie le reste de nos ennemis, comme s'ils ne pesaient rien.

Nylah : Clarke, calme-toi. Majesté votre pouvoir déborde, la Reine Lexa a besoin de soins.

Le vent s'apaise enfin et je peux à nouveaux voir les beaux yeux bleus de Clarke et lui sourit.

Lexa : (Grimace) Tu es assez effrayante, quand tu t'y mets.

Clarke : Ne refais jamais ça, ta vie est plus importe que la mienne Lexa.

Lexa : Je ne suis pas de cet avis Clarke, je ne te laisserai pas mourir.

Clarke : Plus têtue qu'une mule, Lisa, Nylah emmenez-la sous ma tente.

Lincoln : Sa blessure est grave, vous pouvez la soigner ?

Clarke : Oui, laissez-moi faire.

Lincoln : Récupérez les blessés et nos morts, on se replie au campement.

Lexa : Luna, occupe-toi des blessés de l'autre camp, Lincoln aide la stp.

Clarke : Harper tu vas les aider, emmènes-moi les plus gravement atteints.

Je suis transportée dans la tente de Clarke et je manque de m'évanouir plusieurs fois, on nous laisse seules et Clarke me regarde durement.

Clarke : Tu es vraiment inconsciente, cette flèche ne m'aurait pas touchée. Harper ou Nylah l'aurait arrêtée à temps.

Lexa : Je n'ai pas réfléchis quand je t'ai vu en danger, je suis désolée de t'avoir inquiéter.

Clarke : Lex, ne refais jamais ça, j'ai cru mourir de peur quand je t'ai vu tomber.

Lexa : Je serai prudente à l'avenir si tu évites les flèches mortelles.

Clarke : Ne bouges pas, je vais te guérir. N'enlève plus ton pendentif, il t'aurait protégée, si tu l'avais porté.

Lexa : Je ne voulais pas le perdre ou le casser, je ne l'ai jamais enlevé avant.

Clarke : Tu ne le perdras pas, ni le cassera, il est là pour te protéger.

Lexa : Clarke, je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifie, stp essayons de trouver un autre moyen.

Clarke : Il n'en existe aucun, mais rien ne nous empêche de continuer à chercher.

Lexa : (Pose ma main sur sa joue) Bien, parce que je t'aime et je ne veux pas d'une vie sans toi.

Clarke : Lexa ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'arrive plus à me concentrer.

Lexa : Bien, parce que je vais t'embrasser.

Cinq ans que je rêve de ses lèvres, je ne lui laisse pas le temps de fuir et dépose un doux baiser dessus. Clarke pose sa main sur ma joue et j'approfondis notre baiser qui devient très vite bien moins chaste.

Clarke : Lexa si nous allons dans cette direction, ça sera plus dur ensuite.

Lexa : Non ce qui est dur c'est d'être près de toi sans pouvoir te prouver à quel point je t'aime. Ce qui est dur c'est de savoir que tu ne nous laisse même pas une chance d'être heureuses ensemble. On peut vaincre Khral et s'en sortir, je le sais. Nous avons trois mois avant la bataille finale, laisse nous cette période pour être ensemble, pour nous aimer.

Clarke : Quoi qu'il arrive, je serais toujours avec toi Lexa, (Embrasse)

Je la serre contre moi, je vais prendre ça pour un oui. On finit par s'endormir épuisées par la bataille, Clarke n'as pas bougé de mes bras quand je me réveille au petit matin.

Harper : Ravie de voire que tu as suivi mes conseils, mais en dehors de cette tente votre amour dois rester secret. Le conseil des fées entend et voit tout.

Lexa : Je trouverai un moyen, je trouverai un moyen pour qu'on soit ensemble.

Harper : Quand tu l'auras trouvé tu pourras compter sur moi, je ne la laisserai pas mourir non plus.

Clarke : Avec un peu de chance, personne n'aura à mourir, comment te sens-tu ce matin ?

Lexa : Bien mieux, je te remercie.

Clarke : Tant mieux, je vais faire un tour pour soigner qui je peux avant notre départ.

Harper : Je t'accompagne.

Harper sort de la tente et Clarke me surprend en m'embrassant, je soupire de contentement en lui rendant son baiser.

Clarke : Tu as jusqu'à la bataille finale pour trouver une autre solution, mais s'il n'y en a pas, il faudra me laisser partir Lex.

Lexa : Je trouverai, nous partons dans deux heures, ne t'épuise pas.

Clarke : (Embrasse) A plus tard Heda.

Lexa : Heda ?

Clarke : Cela veut dire Commandante dans notre langue.

Lexa : Tu m'enseigneras ta langue ?

Clarke : Si tu le désire, je vais aider Luna et Lincoln avec les blessés, Lisa tu restes garder la tente.

Lisa : Bien Majesté.

Je regarde Clarke partir, finalement j'ai réusst à la convaincre de nous laisser une chance. Il me faut trouver Merlin, je suis sûre qu'il doit savoir quelque chose de plus.

Lisa : Vous allez bien Commandante ?

Lexa : Ça va, ta Reine m'a soignée.

Lisa : Elle vous aime beaucoup, elle s'est battue avec le conseil pour vous aider. Elle a dû renoncer à beaucoup de choses pour cela.

Lexa : J'espère me montrer digne de ses efforts alors.

Lisa : Je ne doute pas du jugement de ma Reine, vous êtes une grande Commandante. Votre famille a le cœur pur, c'est plutôt rare chez les hommes.

Lexa : J'essaie de faire ce qui est juste, et toi pourquoi te bats-tu ?

Lisa : Pour ma Reine, je n'ai plus de famille. Elle m'a recueillie, entrainée et protégée, je donnerai ma vie sans hésiter pour elle.

Lexa : Clarke n'aimerais pas que tu te sacrifie pour elle.

Lisa : En effet, mais je ne la laisserai pas mourir, destinée ou pas !

Lexa : Que sais-tu de la prophétie ?

Lisa : Je sais que la Reine doit se sacrifier pour vaincre le mal et sauver le monde, son sang est la clé.

Lexa : Tu ne connais aucun autre moyen ?

Lisa : Je suis encore jeune chez mon peuple, Nylah pourrait sans doute vous renseigner.

Lexa : Merci, je te jure que je ferai tout ce que je peux pour la sauver.

Lisa : Je le sais, votre amour pour elle est grand. Inutile de confirmer, je le vois, je le sens.

Lexa : Je la sauverai !

 **Un mois plus tard…..**

Raven : Lexa, cesses de t'inquiéter comme ça.

Lexa : Elle est en retard, j'aurais dû aller avec elle, négocier avec la Reine Allie.

Luna : Tu ne le pouvais pas, il nous fallait rester pour combattre.

Costia : Ils arrivent.

Clarke, arrive suivie de son escorte et de Bellamy et Octavia. Ils descendent de leurs chevaux et je fronce les sourcils en voyant l'état de Clarke.

Bellamy : Cette Allie est un monstre, vous n'auriez pas dû accepter.

Clarke : J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour éviter un nouveau bain de sang.

Lexa : Que se passe-t-il ?

Nylah : La Reine a utilisé une grande quantité de pouvoir, pour sauver le Royaume de la lumière, elle l'a protégé grâce à sa Magie. Mais en faisant cela, elle a mis sa vie en jeu.

Clarke : Je vais bien, Allie s'est retirée. Il ne nous reste plus que Kral à affronter.

Lexa : Je peux vous parler en privé svp ?

Clarke : Je vous suis.

Une fois dans la tente, Clarke s'assois, je ne l'ai jamais vue si fragile et je m'approche inquiète.

Lexa : Qu'as-tu fait ?

Clarke : Ce qui était nécessaire Lexa.

Lexa : Que tu risques ta vie ne faisait pas partie du plan.

Clarke : J'ai négocié avec la sœur d'Allie, Becca. Elle est bien plus raisonnable, elle a accepté de renverser sa sœur si je garantissais la sécurité de son royaume.

Lexa : Et qu'as-tu fait au juste ?

Clarke : J'ai mis la nature à contribution, seulement il y a un prix à payer. Je vais bien, j'ai juste besoin d'aller me ressourcer dans ma rivière.

Lexa : Je viens avec toi, d'ici un mois nous devons marcher sur le Royaume de Kral. Je ne te laisse plus. De plus, il me faut parler à Merlin.

Clarke : Très bien. Je renvoi Lisa et Nylah dans mon Royaume, elles doivent faire leur rapport au conseil.

Lexa : Bien, tu devrais dormir.

Clarke : Je vais rejoindre ma tente.

Lexa : Tu peux rester ici, personne ne nous dérangera.

Clarke : (Embrasse) Bien, je dors mieux dans tes bras de toute façon.

Lexa : Ne fais plus de choses si dangereuses stp, j'ai besoin de toi.

Clarke : (Ferme les yeux) Je suis désolée mon amour mais le temps joue contre nous.

Mon amour, elle ne m'a jamais appelée comme ça, cela sonne si doux à mes oreilles. Je vais pour lui répondre quand je la vois endormie, je la serre contre moi en soupirant. C'est décidé, je ne la quitte plus jusqu'à la bataille finale, je dois trouver un moyen pour la sauver, je ne peux pas vivre sans elle.

Nylah : (Parle doucement) Excusez-moi de vous déranger, puis-je entrer ?

Lexa : Oui, désolée Clarke dors.

Nylah : Je m'en doute, c'est vous que je suis venue voir.

Lexa : Je vous écoute.

Nylah : Le conseil souhaite vous parler, Clarke ne sera jamais d'accord mais je pense qu'il vous faut le faire.

Lexa : Très bien, Harper !

Harper : Oui Commandante ?

Lexa : Je vais avec Nylah et Lisa dans ton Royaume, assure-toi que Clarke dorme tranquillement et qu'elle n'interfère pas stp.

Harper : Je vous conseil de vous dépêcher, Clarke en colère n'est pas une chose que j'ai envie d'affronter et vous non plus si vous étiez sensée.

Lexa : Je m'en doute, dis-lui, si elle se réveille, que je fais ça pour nous.

Harper : Je ferais de mon mieux pour la calmer.

Je me lève et embrasse le front de Clarke, je suis Nylah et Lisa quand je vois arriver Raven.

Raven : Je viens, tu n'iras pas seule dans leur Royaume.

Nylah : Raven tu n'es pas autorisée à entrer.

Lexa : Je ne crains rien, Nylah et Lisa sont avec moi.

Raven : Je viens avec toi, ce n'est pas négociable ou je réveille Clarke.

Lisa : Conseillère Nylah vous pouvez l'inviter, vous en avez le pouvoir.

Nylah : Les humains sont trop têtus. (Soupire)

Raven : C'est pour ça que vous nous aimez autant. (Sourire)

Lexa : Raven !

Lisa : Elle n'a pas tord, vous êtes des créatures intéressantes.

Nylah : Princesse Raven, je vous invite à entrer dans le Royaume des fées. Vous êtes sous ma responsabilité donc svp ne faites rien de stupide.

Lexa : Elle se tiendra bien, je vous le promets.

Raven : Je serai sage !

On traverse un mur magique et je souris fasse à la vision devant moi, des fleurs, des rires. Tout respire la paix, l'harmonie et le bonheur.

Abby : Enfin vous voilà, elles vous attendent depuis une heure. Vous êtes Lexa ?

Lexa : Oui, vue votre ressemblance, je suppose que vous êtes la mère de Clarke, je suis honorée de vous rencontrer Majesté.

Abby : (Sourire) Ma fille à bon gout, votre âme est très belle. La votre aussi jeune humaine, qui êtes-vous ?

Nylah : C'est la Princesse Raven, elle accompagne La Reine Lexa.

Abby : Vous allez venir avec moi, seules Lexa et Nylah peuvent paraîtrent devant le conseil. Ne les laissez pas vous effrayer, croyez en vous, croyez en Clarke, croyez en votre amour et elles ne pourront que s'incliner.

Lexa : Je compte bien leur parler à cœur ouvert, merci pour vos conseils.

Raven : Cet endroit est tellement beau !

Abby : Elle ressemble à une prison doré pour moi, venez Princesse. Lisa va nous chercher à boire et à manger stp.

Lisa : Bien Majesté.

Nylah : Viens, ne les faisons pas plus attendre.

On rentre dans une grande maison ou je fais face à six fées, on sent qu'elles sont puissantes et âgées. Pourtant elles ont toute l'air d'avoir mon âge, je souffle et me place devant elles.

Nylah : Je ramène la Reine Lexa, comme vous me l'avez ordonné.

Morgane : Je suis la fée Morgane, je dirige ce conseil. Nous allons te poser des questions, répond avec honnêteté et tu n'auras rien à craindre.

Lexa : Je vous écoute.

Morgane : Aimes-tu notre Reine ?

Lexa : Oui, de tout mon cœur.

Morgane : Sais tu pourquoi c'est interdit ?

Lexa : Parce que nous sommes différentes, mais ça ne change rien à ce que je ressens.

Morgane : Connais-tu la prophétie ?

Lexa : Oui.

Morgane : Veux-tu la changer ?

Lexa : Oui.

Morgane : Nous pouvons t'y aider, mais cela nécessite que tu te sacrifie. Es-tu prête à faire cela, es-tu prête à mourir pour sauver Clarke ?

Lexa : Oui, mais en contre partie j'aimerais des garantie.

Morgane : Que veux-tu ?

Lexa : La protection des Royaumes qui se sont battus contre Kral, la levée de la punition de la Reine Abby et du Gardien Marcus. Et ensuite j'aimerais que vous leviez l'interdiction à nos deux peuples de se fréquenter.

Morgane : Tes conditions sont acceptables, si tu tue Kral et sauve Clarke nous les honorerons.

Lexa : Que dois-je faire ?

Morgane : Ta lame doit être recouverte de sang pour tuer Kral, mais cela marche aussi avec le tien.

Lexa : Bien, j'ai votre parole pour le reste ?

Morgane : Tu l'as, Nylah tu peux les ramener.

Je sors de la maison, Raven vient vers moi l'air mécontente.

Raven : Abby m'a raconter, as-tu perdu la tête ? Tu crois que Clarke te laissera faire, ou moi ?

Lexa : Je n'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation pour sauver la femme que j'aime, et Clarke sera en vie, c'est le principal.

Abby : Vivre sans l'être aimer, ce n'est pas vraiment vivre. Je vous suis reconnaissante de vouloir sauver ma fille mais je la connais, jamais elle ne vous laissera faire une telle chose.

Nylah : Nous devons rentrer, Clarke est réveillée et va débarquer d'ici peu.

Lexa : Nous y allons, Raven tu ne dis rien à Clarke pour le moment.

Raven : Mais enfin, il doit y avoir une autre solution.

Nylah : Non, seul leur sang marche, sinon crois-moi je me serais proposer.

Lexa : Rentrons.

On sort du Royaume et j'aperçois Clarke, elle n'a vraiment pas l'air contente. Harper, nous voyant souffle de soulagement et sors de la tente.

Harper : Je me suis pris un savon, bonne chance.

Clarke : Nylah, je croyais que tu étais mon amie, comment as-tu pu l'emmener les voir, sans me le dire ?

Nylah : Je suis désolée Clarke, mais des fois tu te dois d'agir.

Lexa : Laissez-nous svp.

Tout le monde sort et Clarke me regarde durement.

Clarke : Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles t'on promit ou dit mais tu ne peux pas leur faire confiance, elles te manipulent.

Lexa : Je sais parfaitement qu'elles ne cherchent que leur intérêt, mais si par la même occasion je peux te sauver alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en priverais.

Clarke : C'est moi qui dois mourir, c'est mon destin. Et rien ne peut le changer, pas même ton amour, ou le mien.

Lexa : Tu ne me l'as jamais dit.

Clarke : Quoi ?

Lexa : Je sais que tu m'aime Clarke, mais tu ne me l'as jamais dit.

Clarke : Je pensais que ce serait plus dur par la suite, que c'était évident.

Lexa : En effet tu l'as prouvé de bien des manières mais j'aimerais te l'entendre dire, au moins une fois.

Clarke : Je suis en colère contre toi, tu n'aurais pas dû partir sans m'avertir. Alors je ne pense pas que se soit le meilleur moment pour te dire je t'aime.

Je souris et m'approche de Clarke pour l'arrêter, je la serre dans mes bras et je la sens se détendre progressivement.

Lexa : Je t'aime aussi ma jolie Fée. Ne sois pas fâchée, je cherche juste une solution pour que nous soyons ensemble.

Clarke : Mon amour, j'ai plus de cent ans, s'il y avait une solution je l'aurai trouvée. Je ne veux pas passer nos derniers instants ensembles à nous battre, mais à nous aimer.

Clarke m'embrasse et on apparaît à la rivière, je souris et plonge dans l'eau. Mon corps se détend et Clarke me rejoint, je me retourne et manque de m'étouffer en la voyant nue.

Clarke : Je t'aime Alexandria, ce soir je serais tienne.

Mon cœur s'arrête et je nage jusqu'à elle et capture ses lèvres dans un baiser enflammé.

Lexa : Je t'aime aussi, et ce soir je te le prouverai de mille et une manières.

 **Un mois plus tard…..**

Kral se tenait devant nous, la bataille avait fait de nombreuses victimes et les blessés se comptaient par milliers. Le moment de l'affrontement final approchait enfin et je regardais Clarke avec amour.

Lexa : Ne m'oublie pas ma jolie Fée, je te confie le Royaume de Skaikru.

Clarke : Tu as juré de ne pas te sacrifier, Lexa !

Lexa : J'ai mentit, le monde a besoin des Fées. Tu seras une grande Reine mon amour, tu arriveras à rassembler nos deux peuples.

Je fais signe à Lincoln et Bellamy et ils sautent sur Clarke pour l'empêcher de bouger, je talonne mon cheval et fonce vers Kral qui rigole.

Lexa : Mon amie, merci de m'avoir servie si fidèlement. Le moment est arrivé, nourris toi de mon sang et terrasse mon ennemi. Enflamme-toi Turbulence !

Turbulence : Puissions-nous nous retrouver, Maitresse.

Lexa : Puissions-nous nous retrouver.

Je lance mon épée de toutes mes forces et après un arc de cercle parfait elle m'entaille douloureusement le ventre. Elle fonce vers Kral qui s'est arrêté de rire au moment de recevoir l'épée dans son cœur.

Clarke : NON !

(Explosion)

Au moment où je tombe de cheval je vois Lincoln et Bellamy se faire expulser loin de Clarke, Kral c'est écroulée et je ferme les yeux.

Clarke : LEXA, reste avec moi.

Lexa : Ma jolie fée, je suis contente de partir dans tes bras.

Clarke : Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? C'était à moi de me sacrifier. C'était mon destin, je n'aurais jamais du te parler la première fois.

Lexa : Ne dis pas ça, je ne regrette rien. Un nouveau commandant prendra ma place à la tête de la coalition, les Royaumes seront saufs.

Clarke : Je ne veux pas d'un nouveau Commandant, c'est toi que je veux. (Larmes)

Lexa : Ma jolie Fée, je t'aime tellement.

Je ferme les yeux et j'entend Clarke parler dans une langue inconnue, Harper et Nylah se rapprochent et hurlent.

Nylah : Clarke non !

Lexa : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Clarke : Que la grâce qui m'a été accordée, lui soit accordée, sauver là !

Une vague de Magie me traverse et le conseil des Fées apparaît devant nous. Je rattrape Clarke juste avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et les regarde avec incompréhension.

Morgane : Tu as toujours était si têtue, j'aurais dû me douter que tu ferais une chose pareille.

Harper : Clarke te rends-tu compte de ce que tu viens de faire ?

Clarke : J'ai sauvé l'amour de ma vie, je ne regrette rien.

Lexa : Ce serait gentil de m'expliquer.

Nylah : Elle vient de renoncer à son immortalité, à ses pouvoirs, c'est une humaine. Elle ne pourra plus jamais rentrer chez elle, qu'est-ce que je vais dire à ta mère ?

Clarke : Elle comprendra.

Lexa : Kral est mort, vous respectez votre part du marché, libérez Marcus et Abby et permettez à ceux qui le veulent de côtoyer les humains.

Morgane : Le gardien et notre ancienne Reine sont libres, ceux qui le souhaitent peuvent vous côtoyer. Nous devons rentrer, nous devons élire une nouvelle Reine.

Clarke : Si je peux donner mon avis, Nylah serait parfaite pour ce rôle.

Nylah : Clarke, non !

Clarke : Je te confie notre Royaume Nyl, je sais que tu en prendras soin.

Nylah : Je reviendrai vous voir, je vous le promets.

Morgane : Excellente idée, nous allons soumettre ça au conseil. Harper, Lisa, vous avez bien travaillé. Nous vous accordons un souhait à chacune.

Lisa : Je souhaite rester près de Clarke et Lexa, faites de moi une humaine.

Lexa : Mon frère sera ravi.

Lisa : (Rouge) Il m'a un peu aidée à prendre cette décision.

Morgane : Décidément, mais si tel est ton souhait.

Lisa : C'est le cas.

Clarke : Tu es sûre ? Tu ne pourras plus rentrer chez nous.

Lisa : C'est toi ma famille, je ne te quitterai pas.

Clarke : (Sourire) Je suis contente alors.

Morgane : Accordé, et toi Harper ?

Harper : J'aimerais l'inverse, le Général Monty aimerait vivre chez nous et devenir l'un des nôtres.

Monty : Je serais honoré de vous servir, mon cœur est à Harper.

Harper : Et le mien appartient à Monty.

Morgane : Très bien, tu peux nous suivre. Après un apprentissage nous verrons si tu es digne de devenir l'un des nôtres. Clarke, Lexa, puissiez-vous avoir une longue vie heureuse et remplie de joie.

Luna : C'est vous, n'est-ce pas ? La Fée qui m'a sauvée ?

Morgane : Oui, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les humains. Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, je l'ai fait car tu le méritais.

Luna : Merci quand même.

Lexa : Et si nous rentrions chez nous ?

Clarke : Je n'ai plus de chez moi.

Lexa : Si tu en a un, mon Royaume t'est grand ouvert. Rien ne nous empêche d'être ensemble dorénavant, épouse-moi ?

Clarke : (Larme) Oui !

J'embrasse Clarke et les fées disparaissent, la foule scande nos noms et on rentre mains dans la main jusqu'au château. On y retrouve Aden qui accueille en souriant Lisa, plus loin je vois Marcus et Abby enlacés et mon sourire s'agrandit encore. Dix ans de lutte pour arriver à ce résultat, je regarde tous mes amis, ma famille et un sentiment de fierté m'envahit.

Clarke : Tu peux être fière, tu as accompli de grande choses mon amour.

Lexa : Nous avons accompli de grandes choses. Et notre vie ne fait que commencer, ensemble nous allons rendre ce monde meilleur.

Clarke : Ensemble.

Je l'embrasse et la serre contre moi, oui ensemble on peut tout faire….même changer le Destin !

 **Fin**


End file.
